Living with the Supernatural
by kels-Alice-Cullen
Summary: Bella has lived in Seattle with her younger brother Dylan and her parents. When a new family comes in town will Bella get sucked into a world she never even knew existed. Will a certain bronze haired boy save her or need saving?


**Bella's POV**

**The sun spilled in through the crack of space between my dark purple curtains and onto my face. I opened my eyes, squinted then groaned and rolled out of bed. I opened my curtains and looked out of the large window which took up a good part of that side of my room. I was staring straight into a window just as large as mine but his dark blue curtains were closed. Dylan carter was his name, I had moved here in July with my parents and brother. I shook my head and moved away from my window remembering school started back today, senior year, wonderful (not sarcasm). I sighed and went over to my I-pod dock, selected shuffle and pressed play. Avril Lavigne's "Best Damn Thing" blasted through the new surround sound speakers in different areas of my room.**

**I padded over to my adjoined bathroom, stripped and hopped into the shower, the hot water loosened my muscles and I felt my body relax. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and washed my body with my fressia scented body wash. I hopped out soon after knowing if I stayed in any longer I'd be late. I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I opened the door and went back into my room, steam flowing out behind me while I towel dried my hair. My hair was pretty long reaching to the middle of my back and dead straight, I have a pretty nice figure, so my friends tell me but I don't see it, and the most striking hazel eyes. I don't know how I have them my dad's eyes are blue and my mom's eyes are dark brown. I went over to my fully updated walk in closet, curtesy of my best friend Allison, and headed towards my jeans draw. I took out a pair of black faded boot cut jeans, went to my collection of fitted T's and picked a black V-neck with "Paramore" printed on it in flaming red letters and a faded pic of the band. I was reaching for my converse but thought against it knowing Allie would already hate that I had on a T-shirt. I chuckled thinking of her expression as I reached for my 2 inch knee high leather boots with red swirling designs. I loved these boots, I had gotten them from Peru when I went to visit my aunt with Allie. I put on underwear and the clothes I picked out.**

**After I got dressed I sat at my vanity and blow dried my hair, I ran my curling iron through it which was a lost cause seeing as how my hair was already dead straight and refused to hold a curl. I put all my hair to my right side so it would flow down my shoulder, my bangs falling in my face creating a kind of curtain covering that side of my face. **

"**Kris! Come on you gotta drive me to school…I'm grounded remember" I heard my younger brother Eric shout from behind my door, he's younger but taller now which he has taken complete advantage of.**

"**Alright I'm coming out now!" I shouted back. I got up from my chair, unplugged my iPod and my iPhone which was on charge dropping them in my black Prada bag that I packed the night before. Putting the bag on my shoulder I opened my door and rushed out closing it behind me. The smell of blueberry waffles invaded my nostrils and I swear my mouth watered. I rushed down the stairs, smelling my brother's cologne as he rushed down the stairs behind me. I jumped down the last two stairs while he slid down the banister. I left my bag by the door to our massive garage and Eric followed suit. We mad our way to the kitchen**

"**Morning mom, morning dad, hey Rosalinda!" we said in unison taking our seat at the table. Rosa is kinda like a housekeeper but she's part of the family she's a short Indian woman with nicely tanned skin and longer darker and thicker hair than mine which reaches to about her butt. She has a really sweet smile and is always happy. My mom owns her own fashion company and clothing line and dad is the C.E.O. for KeaneKastle Co. A company which deals with different cars and sponsering in NASCAR racing. Rosa is here most of the time living in a cottage that dad had built for her when she decided to stay with us.**

**There was an answering chorus of "Morning Dear" and "Hi Kris hey Eric". Dad was drinking coffee and flipping through the paper, mom was eating a waffle and looking over some of the sketches I had helped her with and Rosa was sharing mine and Eric's breakfast. I ate quickly while Eric wolfed down his food, today was his first day as a junior and I was very proud of him. He had his jet black hair, like mine which we got from dad but he got dads unusual emerald green eyes, spiked as usual. He wore dark crimson fitted T-shirt, showing off his newly developed build, black faded jeans, a leather jacket and all black converse with read laces tied intricately. Hey what can I say my bro's got style.**

"**Hey dad can I drive the ashton martin today?" I asked knowing it would spite my brother. He had gone out to some party while I was at Allie's house and mom and dad were away for the weekend. Punishment no cars or motorcycles for a week, he's a speed demon like and has a passion for cars just like Dad. Eric kicked me under the table causing me to choke on my orange juice out of surprise. After I coughed and spluttered a bit, mom giving me weird looks and Rosa chuckling behind her hand, I glared at him then smiled deviously as Dad answered me**

"**Sure sweety which on the black or midnight blue?" I smirked**

"**The blue one dad thanks" I replied. I looked down at my watch and saw we were running late. I drank the last of my juice then rose from the table**

"**Come on Eric or we're gonna be late" I said**


End file.
